The Lady and Her Maid
by Sparrow90
Summary: She is the 13-year-old owner of her family mansion. Genevieve is the only maid in the house, and they are both determined to protect the house from the Francs family, who are trying to buy it from her. Too bad for them that she has a demon maid...


"I am Genevieve. I am just a maid."

My guest, the mistress of a wealthy merchant, looked suspiciously at Ginny. There was reason behind this, I knew. With red eyes the color of blood and hair the exact same shade of ashes, Ginny had the appearance of an old woman. And she wasn't old by any means. She looked just a few years older than myself, in fact.

"Oh really?" she said, and turned to me. "Does she serve you quite well?"  
"Most definitely," I promised, and I saw the corner of Ginny's mouth curl up into a smile for a fraction of a second before the mistress turned to her.

"Are you going to invite me in or not?" the mistress demanded.

"Of course Miss….?"

"Franc," she said, and grimaced at the sound of her own voice speaking her last name.

"Well then Miss Franc, would you like to come into the sitting room? It is just off the foyer," Ginny led Miss Franc in the house and off to the sitting room, which was dully decorated. "I shall go get some tea."

Miss Franc settled herself in front of my desk, squirming in the chair as if it was uncomfortable. She looked around the room, frowning deeply at all the furniture and accessories. They were all black. The wallpaper was decorated with black flowers, and the background had faded to a light gray.

"This sitting room had not been in use for so long, forgive me," I said as Miss Franc rubbed the dust off her chair.

"That is why you have a maid. But I don't understand why you don't have more," she accused.

"One is all I need. Besides, I have not instructed her to clean this room."  
"Why not?"

"That is my business, not yours," I snapped.

Her cheeks turned a bright red, matching the rose in her hair. "Of course. I'm sorry I intruded on your personal business."  
"Now then," I started, ignoring her. "Time for the actual business to commence. Why does your husband want to buy this property exactly?"  
"Well, Mr. Francs is planning on using it for our son Horace and his wife, Mercy. They are in search of a house, you see."  
I frowned. "But why this house?"

"Well, it has so much historical value, as it has been used for many years. We believed that it would be good for him to settle down in a house that has been used before, so it would seem more comfortable. Besides," she continued, smoothing her skirt, "You are alone in such a big house, and as a woman of your age, it must be difficult to manage such a house."  
"I am thirteen," I snarled, and Miss Francs shuddered in her chair.

"Tea," Ginny chimed, and glided in through the door carrying a large tray of tea.

"Thank you," I said, looking into her eyes when I said it. On the other hand, Miss Francs had whispered "Thank you" quite timidly, and took her cup of tea while looking at the ground.

"Back to business," I said, and waved Ginny off to the corner of the room. Her time would come.

"Yes, of course." Miss Francs put down her tea, which clattered on the table.

"If you are to truly own this house, you must pass a test," I said, and also put down my tea, although much gentler.

"A-a test?" she echoed rather shakily. "Wouldn't it be better for my son to take this test."  
"Oh, he will in time."

I could see Miss Francs gulp, to which I smirked at. Of course she would be nervous. A woman of her personality would sure to be nervous of anything to which she might have to participate in. I wondered how Mr. Francs had convinced her to come to my house in the first place. But as she slowly got up to ready herself, I could see why. Deep marks were on her arms, preventing her from rising too quickly. I wondered how many times he had whipped her.

"You need not to get up Miss Francs. Please, keep sitting," I invited warmly, but I could tell she was afraid of me. "This test is fairly simple. You just have to walk out of this house, never to return again."

She looked startled. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me. Walk out of this house and never return again."

"I was given specific instructions to not return without the papers," she stuttered.

"Well, I guess you'll have to get…_punished _again, won't you?" I said.

Miss Francs eyes widened to the size of plates. "How…?"

"The marks on your arms tell all Miss Francs. Now, please get out of here or I will have to use brute force," I said calmly.

She got up out of her chair, shaking the entire time she walked toward the door. Ginny smiled brightly and took her arm to lead her out of the house. I got up and followed, but at the entrance of the house Miss Francs froze on the spot, not allowing Ginny to take her any further.

"There must be a reason for this," she said, turning toward me. "I am not leaving until I hear a reason."

I sighed and smoothed my dress, adjusting my headdress. "You must know, I meant no harm with this. I was expecting Mr. Francs himself to come, not his mistress."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

I continued, ignoring her completely. "When he had told me he was going to buy my house, my _family_'_s _house, I had no intentions of giving it over. But now since his mistress has come, I am even more against selling it."

"Mr. Francs will be able to buy it from—"  
"Dear Miss Francs, if I do not wish to sell it, it will make sure not to sell it. Now, if you will leave, not harm will come to you."  
"I am not leaving here without the papers!" Miss Francs shouted, and started storming into sitting room. "I will not go back th—"  
She stopped mid-sentence, looking down at her stomach. Blood had started dripping, and she was starting to lose her breath. When she looked at me I thought she was going to say something until her eyes went fuzzy and she fell in front of me. With her face in the floor I could examine her. There was a knife in her back where her heart was.

"Ginny!" I accused, glaring at her.

"She wasn't cooperating," Ginny said, storing a large collection of forks, knives, and spoons in her apron pocket. "Besides, she wasn't important."

I sighed. "Well, one gone, three to go." I stepped over Miss Francs to the door, which stood wide open. Gripping the door, I looked behind me at Ginny. "I am going for a walk in the garden and am not to be accompanied or disturbed. In the mean time, you can get rid of her." I gestured to Miss Francs, who was now covered in blood.

"Then you can make dinner. I'm sure I shall be hungry by then. Now, goodbye."

Closing the door behind me, I breathed in the fresh air. Birds were tweeting around the trees, acting very cheerful. _I'll remind Ginny to get rid of those later,_ I thought, and started down the pebble pathway, noting things I would remind Ginny to do.

It was turning out to be a pleasant day.


End file.
